the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Crone
Cookie Crone is the daughter of the gingerbread crone from Hansel and Gretel. She is a Royal. Physical Appearance Despite not being particularly pretty, Cookie has a sweet-as-sugar look about her. She has a long, crooked nose, and her light peach skin is dappled with warts and moles here and there. Her kind, warm eyes are a perfectly blended chocolate brown. A darker shade of brown makes up her extremely wavy, somewhat thin, chest-length hair. She stands somewhat taller than fashionable at 5'11", and her form is rather lanky, though her face is a bit chubby and child-like in comparison to the rest of her. Her nails are always long enough to scratch others and are often painted bright pink. Outfit Cookie wears a pink, scoop-neck shirt with a black heart swirl pattern toward the edges and long sleeves that end in black trim. Her knee-length pink skirt, which has the same black trim at the end, is a little looser than a pencil skirt, though not by much. The skirt has a slit on each side to reveal an opaque, chocolate brown underskirt. She has a thick brown band around her waist that appears to have a square pattern on it, causing it to resemble the pattern of a chocolate bar. Her thick pink heels have pointed toes, and the heels resemble white-red-swirl peppermints. She also wears chocolate brown leggings. For jewelry, Cookie sometimes dons silver bracelets. On her ears, there are commonly earrings which resemble two pieces of pink taffy still in the wrapper. She wears her mother's old, faded pink shawl, though she's edited it a bit to make it more 'modern' and 'totally her'. Personality Cookie is an extrovert who thrives on being absolutely devious. Her favorite pastime is heading out ot the courtyard and asking people if they want any candy, which almost always turns out to be enchanted. She absolutely loves her role as the evil witch and sees her destiny much like she sees her life, like she's just playing role in a play, with her burning in an oven as the tragic but beautfiul finale. Cookie inwardly chides herself for not being evil enough so that she can be encouraged to become even more devious and strives to be the best gingerbread witch she can manage. When Cookie wants something, she takes it, no questions asked, and she always has a plan B in mind. She considers others to be her friends rather easily and is almost unfailingly loyal to those she trusts. History Cookie was born shortly before the death of her mother. Hansel and Gretel, being the bright little children they are, found Cookie in the back room of the gingerbread house and decided to take her home. The siblings' mother was startled, of course, and told them Cookie could only stay if she lived in the tool shed. Sure enough, Cookie was raised in the tool shed until the mother passed on. She was then raised in the house by Hansel and Gretel, who led her to believe that her fate was a good thing. Because of this, she never questioned her destiny. For a brief period of time, Cookie had a seaside relationship with Finn Witch. It did not end well, and Cookie still doesn't entirely understand the fact that the two will never get back together. She attended a private school for witches in Bulgaria for a little over two years, but was then transferred to Ever After High. On Legacy Day, Cookie pledged her destiny for all to see, glaring at the Rebels all the while. She has now given up on trying to win Finn Witch's heart, but that doesn't mean she's ready to leave him alone just yet. Clubs Cookie Crone is a part of the following club(s) and/or teams(s). Story-Cooking Cookie is the Head of the Story-Cooking club. Fantale Drama Cookie is a member of Fantale Drama. Befittingly, she is usually cast in antagonistic roles, a fact which she presents with pride. Ever Evil Prep Club Cookie is a member of the Ever Evil Prep Club. Because of her unpredictale behavior toward the club's Head, various containers of water are scattered about the room to make certain she behaves. Future Bio Cookie Crone decided to live out the destiny she'd always dreamed of, which was that of the next Candy Crone. Cookie had no regrets about this decision, even as it ended in her oven-based demise. Now a spirit in the river Styx, she often floats near the top, as if to greet her former BFFA in her own odd way. She is survived by her son, Taffy Crone, who was raised as an orphan on the streets for the majority of his life and had recently been adopted by Morbia. Cookie's spirit was briefly awakened within a shopping center so that she and Morbia could have a formal goodbye. The meeting was brief, but in this time period she saw her son for the first and only time after his birth. Cookie trusts her son in Morbia's care and gave both her BFFA and her son a bittersweet and peaceful farewell before being returned to the river for her final rest. Relationships Candy Crone: Candy Crone was Cookie's biological mother. Because of her passing shortly after Cookie's birth, Cookie has never met this woman that she so dearly idolizes. Unknown Father: The identity of Cookie's father is unknown. It is possible that she may not even have a father, as she might have been created through her mother's magic, though Cookie is uncertain. Hansel & His Wife, Gretel and Her Husband: Hansel, Gretel, and their respective families make up Cookie's adoptive family. These four act as Cookie's adoptive parents, with the fairytale siblings as the main influence when it came to teaching Cookie all about her destiny. Helga and Gus Crumb: Helga and Gus Crumb are Cookie's adoptive siblings. While Cookie gets along with Gus, she seems to hold a long-standing grudge toward Helga for reasons unknown. Morbia Pluto: Morbia is one of Cookie's evil BBFAs, making up an evil trio of cohorts with her and Nyx. Nithranyx Black: Nyx is one of Cookie's evil BFFAs, making up an evil trio of cohorts with her and Morbia. Zoticus Fate: Cookie sees Zoticus as one of her minions. Zoticus would like to politely disagree. Laima Serpentis: Laima is Cookie's BFFA. They can truly share their passion for evil with each other, even if their views vary in certain ways. Beau Duckling: Beau is Cookie's partner-in-crime, though they don't actually do much crime together. Cookie enjoys teasing Beau about his looks and then about his overwhelming obsession with said looks. Finn Witch: Finn is Cookie's ex-boyfriend. They suffered from a rather vitriolic breakup which was initially commenced by Cookie. When Cookie arrived at EAH, it was clear that she wanted Finn back. After several attempts, Cookie claims to have let her affections go after Legacy Day, though everything is not as it seems as far as she and Finn are involved. Trivia *Cookie is literally 80% sugar. Not only has it resulted in her sickly sweet scent, but it means that her skin dissolves a bit when it touches water- though the effect isn't nearly as bad as it is for, say, the Wicked Witch of the West. *Cookie is an expert in potions-making. However, most of her potions are extremely weak unless added to some kind of food. The potions' effects are strongest when added to sweets. *Cookie can create basic animal golems using chocolate. She's adverse to using this power, however, because she's not fond of animal companions, and their basic nature tends to make them positively useless. *Cookie's methods of evil usually involve surrounding herself with allies. Without either plotting with or manipulating others, most of her evil schemes wouln't be possible. *Cookie's favorite potion to make appears to be the kind that turns the consumer into a rabbit for a certain period of time. *Cookie's class schedule contains the following courses, in alphabetical(not chronological) order: Arts & Crafts; Cooking Class-ic; Chemythstry; General Vllainy; Geografairy; History of Evil Spells; Witchness Management Category:Villain Category:Junior Category:Royal Category:Characters Category:Hansel and Gretel